


4:00 A.M.

by ethor



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲之前看過有人用過對話製造機這個app，效果挺不錯的，試著玩玩看▲回來煮糖水，寫寫夏秋的曖昧時期▲靈感來源:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQWYfvgh_ws





	4:00 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> ▲之前看過有人用過對話製造機這個app，效果挺不錯的，試著玩玩看  
> ▲回來煮糖水，寫寫夏秋的曖昧時期  
> ▲靈感來源:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQWYfvgh_ws

> 　　最後一個
> 
> 　　和你說晚安
> 
> 　　把你留在夢的邊緣
> 
> 　　但不變成夢
> 
> 　　一醒來還能碰見
> 
> 　　還能找到你
> 
>  
> 
> 　　　　——〈睡前習慣〉/陳繁齊

 

宇豪又在凌晨四點多醒來，他昏昏沉沉的掀開毯子，暗自慶幸喚醒他的是屋內悶滯的空氣，而不是有邱子軒的夢境。

他下床推開窗，讓新鮮的空氣進入室內，涼爽的秋日凌晨讓他清醒不少。窩回床上卻毫無睡意，他只好抓過桌上的手機，螢幕上空蕩蕩，沒有通知。點進和子軒的聊天室，最後一封訊息也留在睡前互道的晚安。

略為失落的同時，他發現子軒頭像旁的小綠燈還亮著溫暖的光。

子軒還醒著嗎？是在讀書？還是在想心事？

或許他是在跟其他人聊天，是賀承恩嗎？何小小？還是某個他不知道的人？

或許都是自己想多了，子軒搞不好早就睡熟，只是手機沒關，才一直在上線狀態。

 

宇豪的指尖在螢幕上幾公釐游移，最後還是謹慎而忐忑的輸入訊息。

 

__

  


宇豪正後悔著為什麼自己選了這麼一個笨拙的開場，子軒的已讀卻赫然出現，然後是他的回復跳了出來。

  


  


本來就是抱著試試看的心情，才在凌晨四點這麼詭異的時間傳訊息過去。雖然一方面有些擔心邱子軒的身體，但夏宇豪看到子軒的回答還是開心的抱著手機在床上滾了一圈。

他期待的看著正在輸入中的點點畫面循環跑著，珍惜的把子軒打出的話印在眼底。

宇豪將手機貼在胸前，彷彿這樣就能壓住心中堆積的慌張和開心，子軒說要陪他呢。這是因為他是現在唯一醒著的人嗎？還是……子軒也想要他陪著？

為什麼要在凌晨四點的時候跟自己作對啊……

 

宇豪盯著螢幕，眨眨眼。接著螢幕上就切換成子軒的來電通知，就算手機已經調成靜音，宇豪還是嚇得差點摔了手機。

他手忙腳亂地接起手機，話筒另一端傳來子軒的輕柔的嗓音：「嗨，是我。」

「學長。」宇豪一陣語塞，他才發現自己的聲音因為睡眠而有些乾啞，舌頭也因為不知道要說什麼而重如鉛塊，學長兩字已經是他的極限，再也組織不出任何語句。

「只是想找你——找個人聊天而已。」子軒補了一句，「如果累了就睡吧，不用理我。」

「我不理你，你又會說我對學長不禮貌。」宇豪窩在床上打了個呵欠，帶著睡意的聲音讓子軒笑了出來。

「幹嘛打哈欠啦，我的聲音這麼催眠嗎？」

「我覺得你前幾天講化學的時候最催眠了……」宇豪有些緊張的解釋，「不是說你講得不好啦，就是，那真的很難懂嘛。」

「我知道。」

「你在讀什麼啊？」

「明天要教你的東西啊，反正當作複習。」對面傳來紙張的沙沙聲，就像是課輔的時候，子軒講解的背景音。非但不會讓宇豪煩躁的想逃，而是選擇乖乖留下來，坐在子軒身邊。

「你要念給我聽嗎？」

「我念下去你真的會睡著啦。」子軒就算這麼說還是挑了一段念下去，「我看看……坐標平面上，a＝(a1，a2)，b＝(b1，b2)，若O為原點，且AB兩點坐標分別為(a1，a2 )，( b1，b2 )，則a＝OA，b＝OB……」數學課文本來就不適合朗讀，子軒也唸的零零落落，稍微停下來喘口氣，才發現宇豪不再答腔，電話對面只傳來平穩的呼吸聲。

 

子軒繼續算著題目，聽宇豪的鼾聲，直到自己也泛起睡意。然後在他閉上眼、掛掉電話前，他對著話筒對面那個讓他牽掛的人，溫柔的道了聲：「夏宇豪，晚安，祝你好夢。」

  


 ——《4:00 A.M.》完


End file.
